


If you hated Steve Rogers' ending of Avengers : Endgame, this post is for you.

by Agent_Rogers521



Category: Avengers : Endgame - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti-Endgame, Avengers : Endgame, Captain America - Freeform, NotMySteve, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Rogers521/pseuds/Agent_Rogers521
Summary: This is not a story. Just a post to gather support for the petition I've filed, demanding an alternate ending for Steve Rogers. I'd request Steve Rogers fans to read it for once.
Kudos: 3





	If you hated Steve Rogers' ending of Avengers : Endgame, this post is for you.

"Some people move on. . . But not us, not us." 

I still haven't moved on from the character assassination of Steve Rogers in Endgame, and I know I'm not the only one. 

There are million reasons why I hate that ending, but let me clarify something first: I ship neither Stucky nor Staron, and I don't hate Peggy Carter at all. 

This blog is solely dedicated to gather support for a petition I've filed to make an alternate ending for Steve Rogers. Some people would say, "It's a futile attempt, nothing would come out of it." True. But we must make an effort. We would rather try and fail than sitting back doing nothing.

If you want to sign the petition, here's the link:   
http://chng.it/4Q7DW2Jg

I invite all the Marvel fans to sign this petition. Please, don't turn your back on Steve, even if Marvel never correct or admit to their mistake, stand up for your Steve Rogers. Sign this petition and help me to make it known that those of us who've loved him and learned from him will always speak up against injustice. He never gave up on anything, now it's time for us to not give up on him. No matter how futile this attempt is, your single sign can work wonders. Please, sign it.


End file.
